It would be nice to know who I am
by IheartZimwithallmyheart15
Summary: Thirteen year old Jesse Sparks has met Zim and they became instant best friends. she soon learns a dark secret thats been kept from her. Question: Does she even want to know? OOCness. please review! Formerly "Who am I?"
1. Purple pancakes and a Toilet?

_Howdy__ ho, pardners!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jesse Sparks shot up straight in bed. Her curly black hair was a mess, and she was drenched in sweat. She looked at her clock, it read 3:30 A.M.

"_Well, it's time to get ready for skool." _She thought, standing up and streching. The night stars were slowly starting to dissappear. She peeled off her night clothes and went to take a shower. As she was in there, she started to watch her nightmare like a movie.

**_It was cold, dark, and no one was there to help her. She was at the lake, wading as she felt the water start to swirl around her. Something started to pull her under, and she wasn't able to utter a scream._**

**_Not that she would have wanted to._**

**_It continued to pull her under, it was already at her neck._**

**_As the water slowly came up to her mouth, she uttered a few words._**

**_"I'm sorry, Zim, I love you..."_**

As she dried off, she searched her mind. Who the heck was Zim? She walked in her closet and grabbed an old, tattered, pair of jeans and an old blue shirt. She got dressed, and grabbed her purple amulet, and put it around her neck.

It was the only reminder of her real parents. She straightened her hair and got her stuff ready for skool. As she walked into the kitchen, her adopted mother Andrea was already making breakfast.

"Hi Andrea." She said, sitting down and setting her back pack next to her.

"Jesse, will you be a dear and set the table?" Andrea asked, not bothering to look up from the purple pancakes. Jesse started to set the table when she remembered something important. She did a face palm.

_"I CANNOT believe I FORGOT my THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!"_ She giggled at her stupidity. _"Well, it's the only day of the year they actually care for me, usually I'm making my own breakfast." _She finished the table and sat back down as Andrea finished the breakfast. Andrea's real son Matthew ran down the stairs and sat in the seat across from her. He was seventeen, and it was his first day of Senior year. It was Jesse's first day of seventh grade, yet she was a lot smarter than Matthew, so she was going to be taking the eighth grade classes. She rolled her eyes at Matthew's appearance.

"Dude, do you ever wear a shirt?" She asked him.

"Shut up dweeb." He said, running his hand through his black spiked hair. "I don't have to wear a shirt around the house."

"Loser." She said, playing with her fork.

"I'm the loser? I'm the one with friends, NERD!" He told her.

"MATTHEW!" Her adopted father, Cameron, yelled, walking in. "If you can't be nice to your sister leave! And didn't I tell you not to walk around like that anymore?" Jesse smiled. Cameron had been the only nice person in the house. He only had time to be with them on Sunday's, this was the one day of every year he stayed at home. He loved her, unlike Andrea and Matthew. Cameron kissed Jesse on the forehead, told her happy birthday, and then they ate breakfast. As soon as Jesse was done, she grabbed her bag and ran on to skool, not wanting to be late on her first day at a new skool.

()()

"Class," Her new teacher, Mrs. Bitters, sneered. "I would like to introduce the newest failure to the Skool body, Jesse Sparks. Jesse, if you have anything to say, say it now because after this moment I don't wanna hear another peep from you!" Jesse studdered.

"Uh, Uh Hi!" She said quickly, just wanting to sit down. Mrs. Bitters sighed.

"Jesse, you may sit right there, next to Zim, the green kid." Jesse quickly sat down and Mrs. Bitters set a large text book on her desk, and then started lecturing about the fate of the earth. A note hit her notebook. It was from Zim.

_Hello, human worm baby. _She picked her pencil up and wrote back.

**Erm...hi.**

_Wazzup?_

**Being bored lol. Wazzup wit u?**

_SAME!_

**Wow. That is awsome.**

Another note landed on her desk.

Hi. I'm Dib. I'm the kid in the black trench coat.

**Hi there!**

You know that kid Zim? He's an alien.

The bell rang, signaling their three hour day was over. Jesse walked to their last period, lunch. She saw Dib and another kid with purple hair sitting at one table, and she saw Zim sitting at a table all by himself. She brought her lunch, so she didn't have to go in the line, so she went over and sat next to him. She pulled an apple out of her lunch box.

"Apple?" She offered, seeing he wasn't about to eat anything on his tray. He smiled and gladly took it.

"Thanks." He said.

"Soo...that Dib kid...does he really believe your an alien?" She asked him as he bit into the apple.

"Yeah...the Dib thing is always saying I'm up to something...I'm not." She heard the 'anymore' he whispered after that.

"What do you mean, 'anymore'?" She asked him.

"Long story. We only have five minutes left of skool, I wouldn't be able to tell it all."

"Then, do you wanna hang out after skool?" She asked him. He looked a bit surprised.

"S-sure!" He said as the bell rang. They walked to Zim's house, and he led her to his couch.

"Jesse, there's something about you that I just cannot put my finger on. Would I be able to scan your necklace?" Jesse looked down at her necklace, and then back up at Zim.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. he put his hand out, and she sighed. She took it off and handed it over.

"Just...just be careful with it. That's all I have to remember my real parents by." He took it and went down a little toilet in his kitchen.

_"Wow...um that was a wierd thought..." _She thought to herself as she waited for Zim. A little green dog ran up to her with a rubber pig.

"PIGGY LIKES YOU!" He screamed, and then ran off.

_"Random...wait a minute did that dog just talk?" _She shrugged as Zim came up. He handed her amulet back to her.

"So you were adopted, huh?" He asked her.

"Um, yeah." She said, putting the amulet back on.

"Did your adoptive parents know anything about your real parents?"

"Nerp. Apparently I was just left on the doorstep. That's all they know." She told him.

"Ah, so you are who I think you are." He said, smiling.

"Wait what?"

"I think you better follow me." He told her, taking her by the hand and leading her to the...

Toilet?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review!


	2. A horrible birthday for me

_Every reviewer from now on gets a large double chocolate chip cookie with raspberries, bluberries, strawberries, and whipped cream on top. Boy that sounds yummy...but thats only for the good reviewers, not the flamers fyi._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Jesse's POV()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Zim what the french toast sticks is going on?" I asked as I was led to a huge lab.

"You'll see." He said, a smile across his face. I looked at their intertwined hands. HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND! I blushed and watched as she was taken before a huge screen with two grren people on it, one with purple eyes and one with red eyes.

"Zim...what's going on?" My body started to shake, and sweat was coming off in pools. Zim smiled at me, which relaxed me a little but not much.

"My tallest," Zim said, bowing down, "I have found her." The man with the Purple eyes sighed.

"That's what people have told me before! I want my daughter back! Call us back when you are serious!" The man said, about ready to cut the transmission.

"WAIT! SHE HAS THE AMULET!" The man with the purple eyes sat back down.

"My Tallest Purple, I know people have lied to you and told you they found her, but I truly think that this is your daughter! Please! Give me a chance!" I stood, mouth agape. Apparently, these were important people and they thought I was Tallest Purple's daughter? I'm just taking guesses at their names here. I sighed as Red, I again am guessing at names, stood.

"We'll see you in six months, Zim. If she is not Tallest Purple's daughter, I'll personally kill you both." Tallest Red said. The transmission was cut.

"W-what ARE you?" I choked out, shaking like a leaf.

"We are Irkens. I believe you may be one also." I sat on the floor, and Zim rubbed my back.

"You'll be fine, Jess. Trust me." He said, kissing me on the cheek. I stood.

"Zim, I have to go. Today's my birthday and my parents expected me home an hour ago. I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" I said as we went back up through the toilet. He grabbed a jacket and handed it to me.

"Zim, It's spring, its March. I think it'll be plenty warm out." He shook his head.

"Keep it. You never know." He said, as I walked out the door. I walked to my house that was just right down the street. I walked in the door, expecting to see them all sitting on the couch, and a cake on the table, and presents.

There was nothing except walls, doors, and hard wood floors. There was no furniture, no tv. I looked through the kitchen.

Not a single thing.

"CAMERON? ANDREA? MATTHEW?" Not a single reply. All the rooms except mine were bare. Mine had two suitcases in the middle, nothing else. There was no note, no anything. I pulled out my wallet and saw that I only had fifty cents left. I took my bags and ran to the closest payphone. I dialed Camerons number. No dialtone, no nothing. It was as if no call had been made.

There went my last fifty cents. I ran to Matthew's high skool. They were still open. I ran to the office.

"Matthew Sparks. Where is he?" The secretary smiled.

"Sweetie, he and his family moved out of state today." I felt hot tears rolling down my face.

They just abandoned me.

"Thank you." I said before running out the door and to Zim's house. I knocked on the door quietly.

He answered and stared at me.

"Do you have some money I could borrow?" He stared at me.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I sighed.

"No, but thanks." I walked to Dib's house, and just my luck he was in the front yard, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"H-hey Dib?" I didn't realize how cute he was when he was in thought. He stopped the ball and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Yeah?" I then said something real smart that came out:

"Meh..eheheh! eh erm..." I bet I sounded like I'd gone to harvard twice.

"Did you wanna ask me something?" He said, smiling as I blushed like crazy.

"Um, I feel horrible asking this, but do you have any money I could borrow?" I asked sheepishly. He gave me a worried look.

"Jesse what's going on?" I played with my amulet.

"Um, I don't wanna talk about it?" I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"They left, didn't they?" He asked, rubbing my back. I nodded as my tears started to stain his shirt and his coat. He felt around in his pocket, and pulled out ten fifties.

"Oh gosh Dib," He cut me off.

"No, take it. If you need anymore, just come to me okay?" He said, letting me go. I nodded.

"Thanks Dib." I said, grabbing my stuff and walking back home. I set my stuff down, ran to the store, and fixed my supper. I ate, and sat on the floor.

"Jess, do you need somewhere to stay?" I heard someone say. I looked around, and no one was there. I laid down on the floor, and fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()(()()()(()())()()()()(()))(()()()((()(()()()()()()()

Review!


	3. Walmart and a little talk

_Thanks for the reviews!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up from my hard nights sleep on the floor. I was aching and felt sick, so I stayed home from skool.

Pfft, all they talked about was doom. I packed up my stuff-how could I survive without water? I looked through my stuff, none of it mattered. I changed into my blue jean shorts with silver paint splatters on them and a purple tank top. I brushed my hair, threw a peppermint in my mouth, and put on some black converse with light purple roses on them. Putting my hair up in a purple scrunchie, I stuffed the remaining four hundred fifty bucks in my pocket and walked away from the house, leaving it for good.

Hm. It could burn to the ground for all I care.

And in that moment, I forgot about every one who betrayed me in the past. And I thought of Andrea, and Cameron, and Matthew.

Hm. They could rot for all I cared. I pulled the jacket that Zim gave me tighter to my body, it was freezing out here. I hadn't realized where I had gone until I had gotten there, I was at Zim's house standing on his porch. I knocked at the door, and his SIR that he had told me about, GIR, answered the door. He was in a green doggy suit.

"Hey GIR." I said, walking in and sitting on the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 3:01, in one minute Zim would be home. I heard the door open and Zim walked in.

"Master!" The computer said, scaring the life out of me. "The Tallest went through a worm hole, they'll be here in one week!" Zim closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Where were you today, Jesse? Why did the Dib tell me you asked him for money? Jesse whats going on?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"My parents abandonded me." I said. Zim sighed.

"Listen, you can stay here until the Tallest get here. When they get here, and find out you are Purple's daughter, I don't know what will happen." He said, letting me go but keeping an arm around me.

I sighed.

"W-what if your wrong, Zim?" I whimpered.

"We run."

"What if they catch up?"

"We hide."

"What if you're right and Purple doesn't want anything to do with me? I'm such a freak-"

"You. Are. In. NO. WAY. A. Freak!" He told me, shaking me a little. "If he doesn't want anything to do with you, who freakin cares? I love you, Dib loves you as a friend!"

"Yall barely know me!"

"And? Your still a great person to be around, Jesse!" I smiled and felt a few tears roll down my face. As they fell, I noticed something strange.

The tears were _purple._

Zim smiled.

"Your the one, I'm positive." I smiled again, a blush creeping up on me. He put his hand on my knee, his hand was strong. I loved the feel of his hand.

"Tell you what. Go to the store, get the stuff you need. Get yourself something special, too. Heck, go out for Dinner. Treat yourself. I talked to the Dib-monkey today, we've called a truce." Zim pulled out a large wad of cash. "Dib-beast gave me this, I think we're going to be good." I kissed him on the cheek, and felt a weird tingly sensation. I smiled.

If I was Irken, he was my mate. For sure. No one else.

I got up and walked out the door, and to Wal-Mart.

I got a cart, I would need it.

I went to the toiletries section, and grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I got some shampoo, conditioner, razors, and some shaving cream. I also picked out red and purple scrunchies, a purple straightener, a red hairdryer, and, well you don't have to know all of my toiletries. I walked to the girls clothes section, got myself some things from a certain isle, and then went to the jean section. I ended up getting five pairs of skinny jeans: royal purple, forest green, tire black, royal blue, and bannana yellow. I got a regular pair of jeans, a white belt, a light blue long sleeved half shirt, a purple t-shirt, a white t-shirt, a blue t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket. I grabbed a lady gaga cd and checked out. After that, I went to a Japenease resturant and ate.

When I got to Zim's house, I set my stuff down on the kitchen table and saw him standing at the microwave, popping popcorn. He had hershey's chocolate syrup sitting next to the microwave. I walked up to him and suprised him by hugging him. He suprisingly hugged me back.

"Zim?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do Irkens mate?" He took a long pause.

"Yes."

"How do you know who your mate is?" He took another agonizing pause.

"Their mate walks into their lives and changes them. Drastically. Makes them...as humans call it, weak. In love." The microwave stopped. There was no movement as I took my pause.

"Did I change you?" He thought for a good five minutes.

"Yes, Jess." I smiled.

"Does this happen to the other?"

"Sometimes. If it's meant to be." I frowned.

"What if the other doesn't love him back?" He frowned.

"He goes insane. Kills himself." I teared up at that.

"Do you believe...that I'm your mate?" I asked him, looking up at him. He smiled. He knew I loved him. I knew he loved me.

"Yes. Yes I do, Jesse. With all my heart." I smiled.

"What if I said I hate you?" A creepy grin crossed his face.

"I do this." He started tickling me.

"ZIM! AHAHAHAH STOP!" I screamed as he and I fell to the floor.

"Do you love me?" He asked. I squealed as he went up my sides and to my armpits.

"HAHA YES!" I screamed. He stopped and I caught my breath. He smiled, got his popcorn out, and poured the Hershey's into the bag, closed it again, and shook. He did this another three times before he was satisfied. We walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and talked. When he finished his popcorn, he washed his hands in some strange Irken fluid that smelled like bananas. He led me to a room, a bedroom I guessed. When we got in there, I thought I might faint. It was a beautiful purple, and the walls had black leaves painted all over it. The floor was black carpet. There was a dresser with a huge mirror and a small closet. Zim left for a minute and came back with my bags. He set them on my bed that had a red comforter.

"This is your room." He stated bluntly.

"Okay, where's the bathroom?" He smiled and walked me over to the closet. There was a smaller door in there.

"That door leads to your bathroom." He opened it, and there was a big bathroom. It had an open shower, a jacuzzi, a toilet, and two sinks. The whole bathroom was black and white. The towels were Red, and the washcloths were purple. he then turned and smiled at me.

"Make yourself at home, Jess." He then walked off and shut my room door behind him. I put my stuff up, showered, and went to bed.

I had a feeling I would like this place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Please review!_


	4. Day 1 and another worm hole

_Gazmrules, your awsome and this chappie is dedicated to you! *hands Gazmrules a plate of fresh, goey double chocolate chip cookies* and you get these! continue reviewing every one, and maybe you'll get a plate too! Invader KT, you get 3 huge lolipops! hopefully thet evens it out...lol_

I woke up the next morning to Zim shaking me. I groaned.

"Five more minutes..." I said sleepily, yawning and streching. I accidentally punched Zim in the stomach.

"No human I need to get you prepared for the Tallest!" Zim said, shaking me a little more.

"Right now?"

"RIGHT NOW, DARNIT!" He said, pulling me into a sitting position. I smacked him on the arm.

"Bootie." I called him, sticking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and pulled me out of the bed.

"You can sleep later, get dressed now!" He said, walking out and closing the door behind him. I stood, pulled on my yellow skinny jeans, purple shirt, blue jean jacket, and a pair of black converse Zim had given me. I went to the bathroom, put some makeup on, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. When I was done, I walked to the living room and saw Zim sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about earlier, I'm a huge pain in the butt in the mornings." I said, looking down at the floor. He waved it off.

"Its okay. Lets just worry about the Tallest right now." He said, standing up.

"So, what do I have to do?" I asked, looking back at him. He took me back down to his lab and walked me to a small, private space.

"When you see them, you must bow." He said, bowing. "And as you bow, you say, 'My Tallest, It is my pleasure.'" I bowed and said the line, a lie through my teeth. I did not want to meet them.

()()()*()()()

After learning how to approch them, how to sit around them, how to speak to them, how to dress around them, and most importantly how to ACT around them, I was done learning how to be around the Tallest. We walked to the couch and sat down, his arm around me and he rubbed my arm as a show of affection.

"Zim, I don' wanna meet the tallest." I said. The computer sighed.

"You have four days, get over it!" The computer said. Well, the computer must have been a huge pain in the butt for Zim.

"SHUT. UP. COMPUTER! Jesse, it'll be fine! I'll be right here with you the whole time, alright?" He said, running his fingers through my hair. I laid my head on his shoulder and burried my face in it. it smelled like his 'water', the scent of bananas. I loved the scent, hated the fruit by itself.

"I know, but why does my life have to be so confusing?" I asked him, whining. He snickered and shook his head. We stayed like that for awhile. I streched and stood.

"I'm gonna go visit Dib. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" I told him. He nodded and I walked out of the door. I walked to Dib's house and knocked on the door. A girl who looked like she was about twelve answered the door, playing the first game slave. She didn't do anything but stand there and play.

"Hey." No response.

"I'm here to see Dib." Still no response.

"Game Slave, huh?" ...No response...

"I have the second one." I pulled it out of my purse. "You can have it. Its brand new and the batteries will last for at least five years." Her eyes widened as she dropped her Game Slave. She took mine, threw it open and immediately started playing it.

"I like you. Your not stupid and you don't smell bad. Dib's upstairs in his room." Wow, I got three sentances. People said she never really spoke. She then walked off, and I came in and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked upstairs to Dib's door and knocked. When I got no answer, I opened the door just a little.

"Hey Dib?" Still no answer. I walked in, closed the door behind me, and saw he was asleep on his bed. I walked over and shaked him a little.

"Hey Dib...Get up." He rolled over.

"Make some beans Gaz Im not getting up." He mumbled. I shook him harder.

"DI-IB! It's me, Jesse! Get your butt outta the bed!" I said, pulling him into a sitting position. He looked at me a little funny and then I realized he had no glassses on. I grabbed his and put them on his face.

"Better?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. Why were you so intent on coming over at 8:30 at night?" I smirked.

"Cause I didn't think you'd be in bed." He smirked. We sat on his bed like that for a few minutes before I realized he was in his pajama pants and no t-shirt. When we realized this, I both blushed furiously.

"Soooo..." He said, looking around his room.

"Um, well I just came over to hang out but since you were already in bed I guess I better get back to Zim's house." I said, standing up. I gave him a friendly hug, smiled at him, and walked on back to Zim's house. When I walked in, GIR was running around screaming, Zim was passed out on the floor, and Computer was cleaning like crazy.

"Lemme guess, another worm hole?" I asked. Computer suddenly stopped.

"Yes." He then went back to cleaning.

"How many days do we have left?"

"Two."

"Nice." I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I didn't wanna meet the Tallest.

_Keep on reviewing!_


	5. Day 2 and Fake Margarita's

__

Another chappie for my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

I woke up, expecting to be in a lot of pain because I slept on the couch but suprisingly I wasn't, in fact I was In my bed in pajamas and my clothes had been washed and set on my dresser. I was also tucked in tightly. I lifted the covers off of me and stood.

"Zim?" I called. I felt around for a light and found the one for the whole room. I turned it on. In my room, a little robot that looked like GIR stood. Only this little robot was a mix of yellow, pink, and red where Gir was blue. I was so stunned I thought I was gonna die.

"Erin, reporting for duty!" She said, saluting.

"Erin?"

"Your boyfriend made me, Mistress." I blushed a deep crimson and shook my head.

"Is Zim still awake?" I asked the little robot. She nodded. I walked out of my room and into the living room. There was only GIR watching the Angry Monkey Show while eating a taco. My SIR ran in and sat next to him. He turned, looked at her, and his mouth fell open.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Was all he said. I snickered and looked around for Zim. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked over to the Toilet...wow thats still a weird thought...and went down it. I heard Zim talking to the Tallest. I listened in.

"She...she's my mate." Zim said.

"I guess it's only fair...you did find her..." I heard Red say.

"I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS." I heard my supposed father say.

"We will talk about this later, Purple. Just be glad he found her!" Red snapped. I walked in a little further, and I was sure everyone saw me. Zim turned and stared at me.

"Jesse, you should be in-"

"I'm going out." I said, folding my arms. Zim's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But those human pig smellie males may hur-"

"I. DON'T. CARE." I snapped.

"Jesse I have to say I agree with Zim; stay home." Tallest Purple said. I shook my head.

"I will be back, Zim."

"No, because your not going anywhere."

"Yes I am!" I said, and stomped back up the stairs. I rummaged through my drawers and found a super short black skirt, a purple half shirt without straps, and black high heeled shoes.

"Where did I get these?" I whispered. I shrugged and got dressed. I then teased my hair, put my cell phone in my pocket, and walked out the door. I could've sworn I heard a light click as I did. I walked to the nearest teen club and walked in. I walked up to the counter-all of the beverages were non alcoholic.

"I'll have the Strawberry Margarita." I said, sitting down next to a very familiar bo-

"Dib?"

"Jesse?" We said our names in unison. I smiled.

"What'd you get?" I asked him.

"Strawberry Margarita." He said as the bartender set my drink down. Gladly, Dib couldn't see that I was blushing.

"Really? I got the same thing." I said with a little laugh. He was just so cute...I couldn't understand why nobody was swooning over him. He smiled, which made me smile and blush.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked me as I took a sip of my drink. I giggled and twirled the little umbrella in it around.

"Oh...I just woke up about thirty minutes ago and I was _bored_. So I figured I'd come here. You?"

"Oh...well...I needed to get my mind off of some things." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Like what?" I asked. He set his drink down.

"Oh...the fact that I don't have a family that cares about me or friends or a girlfriend for that matter. Just that kinda stuff." I looked down at my lap.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said. He smirked.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it, we're here to have fun, aren't we?" He said. The clean version of Get Low came on.

"Yeah. Wanna dance?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Sure." He said as he took my hand. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the song. I swayed my hips as he brought me a little closer. We both danced like we'd never danced before and as the song went off, we heard a loud ding.

"Okay, EVERY BODY GO HOME!" The owner said. I sighed and Dib and I went back to our places at the bar. We grabbed our drinks, he put them on his tab, and we walked out of the club.

"Thanks Dib. For everything." I said, finishing my drink and throwing the cup away.

"Hey don't worry about it." He said. I hugged him.

"I'll see ya Monday, okay?" I said. He nodded.

"See ya then." He said with a nod. We then walked off in different directions. As I was walking home, I decided to walk down an alley.

Stupid idea, I know.

A man that looked at least 25 and needed a bra started following me. I stopped and turned.

"Leave me alone." I sneered. I turned and ran into another guy who was a lot skinnier, but smelled drunk.

"Ay bae bae, whereyou gottabe?" He slurred.

"Home." I said through clenched teeth as I pushed him and tried to walk home. The guy who needed a bra somehow got in front of me.

"Honey, you need ta go home with me." I stopped and pushed him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKS!" I screamed and tried to run. The drunk guy caught up with me and grabbed me.

"Babe you you need to chill with me and Big Tiggie." He said. I couldn't get out of his grasp, no matter how hard I tried. I kicked him where the sun didn't shine and nothing happened.

All of the sudden, The guy who was holding me looked scared. So scared he peed himself. I turned and there was Zim, out of disguise, with these huge metal things coming out of his back pack and he was held above ground by them. A little gun was in his hand.

"Let. Her. Go." He said, as the gun transformed. It now had two barrels and they were pointed at both men.

"Or what?" Big Tiggie asked. Zim's expression became stone cold.

"Or I kill you with the handy little gun in my hands. Now let her go or I will make sure you never see sunlight again." Zim said as the gun charged up. The drunk guy dropped me and he and Big Tiggie ran off. Zim went back to normal and ran over to me. He picked me up bridal style and GIR flew us home. He set me down on the couch and started pacing. I guiltily looked down at my lap. He stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Jesse, if you EVER do ANYTHING like this EVER again, I WILL make sure you are punished, got it?"

"Got it." I said, staring at my lap.

"Jesse, I only say this because I love you, alright?" He said, picking me up off of the couch and hugging me. I nodded. He sighed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"My arm hurts, but I'm okay." I said, rubbing my arm. He nodded, let me go, and then turned.

"I will go down to the lab, and I want you to sleep. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" He said. I nodded and he left. I looked at the clock. It was 2:30.

Oh crap. I wasn't going to skool Monday, because that was the day The Tallest would be here.

Hmm...don't know how in the world 2:30 reminded me it was Sunday but oh well. I walked to my room, threw all of my clothes off, hopped in my pajamas and fell asleep.

Wait, where were Erin and GIR? I shook it off and went into a deep sleep, so deep that not even an earthquake could wake me up.

I just hoped tomorrow would go well.

* * *

_Wow this chappie was wierd...remember they were fake margarita's Jesse and Dib were drinking._


	6. Best Birthday Ever and a Sweet Reunion

__

__

Awww thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

Jesse's POV

I awoke to Zim shaking me. Today he seemed nicer...wait...this wasn't Zim shaking me.

"Hey sweetie. Jesse, baby it's time to get up." I looked up and saw...Cameron?

"Cameron?" I whimpered. He nodded.

"I have a lot of explainig to do, don't I?" I nodded, and put my arms up.

"Carry me." I whined. His arms slipped under me and I was lifted from the bed. I put my arms around his neck, and almost fell asleep in his arms. If he hadn't sat down on the couch when he did, I would have. He leaned back a little as I cuddled into him. We were still at Zim's base.

"I'm sooo sooo so sorry Andrea and Matthew left you here, hun. I didn't even know that they were moving! I had to go into work and I guess they packed everything up and left quickly. I'm sooo sorry baby I didn't even know." He said, brushing some of my stray hair out of my face. "But...I understand if you want to stay here. Zim seems like a very nice kid and he's helped you out I think a little more than you realize. But there's something that I want you to know and you have to promise me you won't hate me after I tell you, because I was sworn to secrecy but now I'm off the hook." I nodded and looked up at him.

"I know about Irkens. I was the one they chose to take care of you and I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I was stunned. I shakily stood and stretched.

"Where's Zim?" I asked.

"His lab. Preparing." I nodded and walked down the stairs, and saw Zim in his lab trying on a tux. There was a Purple dress with no straps and it looked like it would go down to my knees. It had a black belt right under the chest area that tied in the back. I saw a pair of black high heeled shoes and then a box that looked like it held jewelry in it.

"Zim...you look amazing." I said. I really never thought I would see him in a tux. He smiled at me and motioned towards the dress. I walked over and he turned. I undressed and got into the dress.

"Hey Zim can you zip me in the back?" He turned, zipped me up, and then put the sash on. He tied it in the back and then lifted me up and set me on a table. He slipped the black high heeled shoes on my feet and then opened the long box that held a silver bracelet with purple gems and earrings that were the Irken Insignia; one was red and one was purple. He put the bracelet on my wrist and carefully put the earrings in.

"Zim I can do this by myself..."

"You are my mate. I _insist _on doing it for you." He said. I got down from the table, walked to my bathroom, and got my makeup on. I decided to wear purple eyeshadow and then I walked back into the living room.

"I don't see why we had to get so dressed up..." I said as a knock at the door cut me off. Zim walked over and answered. Two men who looked like they were in their mid-forties walked in. They were both wearing tux's, one had a purple tie and one had a red tie. The one with the purple tie had purple eyes and a hairstyle like Zim's. The other man looked the same only he had red eyes. I grasped my amulet and then my hands went back behind my back. Zim quickly came and stood by me. I curtsied, Zim bowed.

"My Tallest, it is a pleasure." We said at the same time. We both stood after three minutes. Tallest Purple cupped my cheek in his hand, and stroked it slightly with his thumb.

"My daughter...you have turned into a beautiful, caring, young woman. I must say I am pleased." I smiled, and warmed at the feel of his hand. He smiled.

"Cameron, you have done well and for this you will be rewarded. I'm sorry it took so long for us to get back-" Cameron nodded.

"I understand. I'm just glad you were reminded." I was very confused. How could someone forget they had a daughter? I shrugged a little, it wasn't noticeable, and then Tallest Purple turned his attention back to me. He removed his hand from my cheek and pulled me into a tight hug. A hug that I longed for at night...a hug that made me feel safe. I teared up a little and felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. I was just so happy to be back in my real father's arms...I caught a slight heart-broken look from Tallest Red, as if he missed something similar...I shook it off and buried my face in my fathers chest. I was so happy to feel loved...I'd never felt this way before. I felt my dad lean down and kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you baby...I don't think you'll ever know how much I missed you." My little tears became rivers as he said this.

"I-I love you two daddy!" I said, hugging him tighter. He rubbed my back and after a few minutes pulled away and crouched down to eye level with me. He rubbed my arms; I saw he had tears in his eyes too. He smiled.

"L-last time I saw you you were just a little girl...and now you've gotten so tall and even more beautiful than you were. You've grown up; I'm so sorry I missed every second of it." He said, hugging me around the waist. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks and onto his jacket as I hugged him back. "I wish I could have those thirteen years back." He said apologetically. I nodded and he stood, and kissed me on the forehead again. I smiled bigger than I ever had- This was the best late birthday present I could have ever gotten.

"Come on, let's go celebrate Jesse's birthday like we planned." Zim said, walking over. My dad let me go and me, my father, Zim, and I guess My Uncle Red walked out of the house and to the 'car' (voot disguised as a car) that The Tallest arrived in. Zim and I sat in the back-my father and Uncle were in the front. We pulled up to a fancy resturant and had a wonderful dinner. Zim had made sure he and the tallest could actually eat the food-he just was too stubborn to tell me how.

* * *

After dinner, Red, Dad, and Zim dropped me off at the house and told me they'd be back in about an hour. I sat on the couch with Gir and Erin. Gir had his arm around Erin and Erin had her head on his shoulder...you just couldn't help but say AWWWWWWWWWWWW! I smiled at them and turned and watched the Angry Monkey Show.

"HAHA DE MONKEH IS SOOO MAD! HE BE LIKE MASTAH GETS SOMETIMES!" I stared at Gir in confusion. The little robot...I loved him but I could see how Zim could get annoyed. Before I even realized it, Zim, Red, and Dad were walking inside with gifts in their hands. A hand felw to my mouth.

"Aw you guys didn't have to do that!"

"Yes we did." Zim said as he and Red as next to me and Dad sat on my other side. Zim handed me his first. It was a cute purple purse.

"Aw thanks Zim that's really thoughtful of you!" He smiled.

"That's not all." He said smiling. I opened the purse a little, and saw that there was a whole new set of make up and a gift card to Hot Topic inside. I hugged Zim and then sat back down as Red handed me his.

"Happy birthday Sweetie." He said as I opened it. It was a brand new cell phone. I almost dropped it in shock. He had even taken the time to get a sparkily purple cover for it.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I said, standing up and hugging him. He chuckled.

"It has an unlimeted text and talk package, I figured you'd like it." He said.

"You figured right!" I said, turning on my new blackberry. I then put the phone in my purse and my dad handed me a gift bag. I took the tissue paper out and there was a purple diary with a $250 giftcard to the mall inside and then a set of keys. One key was labled home and the other voot. For a second, I couldn't breathe or speak. My dad smiled.

"I have a house on Irk waiting for you, and a voot waiting also. I want you to finish out your skool years here on Earth, and then you and Zim could come live on Irk. Zim and I both smiled. "It's also a summer home, so during the summer you guys can come visit." He said. I hugged him and he pulled me into his lap.

"Happy Birthday Baby." He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Daddy." I said, snuggling into him. A few hours later, It was nine o'clock and Red and Dad left to go to their hotel room they had rented. I got out of the clothes I was wearing and into my pajamas, and then went on to bed; Erin following and sleeping in the bed with me.

This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

_Please Review! After the next chapter, This story will be over and I'll start on the sequel!_


	7. The End?

__

__

Girlovesmoosey: Ermmmm...I'll mesage ya lol LOIDLE! Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Jesse's POV

I sighed a little and rolled over in bed. I couldn't sleep-I needed to call Dib. I quietly made it down to Zim's lab and saw that Zim was nowhere in sight. Hopefully, I would get lucky enough to be able to talk to Dib for more than five minutes. I typed in his address and phone number on the computer.

"Come on Dib, wa-" Dib, who must have just gotten up because he looked wasted, groggily answered.

"H-hello? Ziim do you even care abou- oh hi Jesse...what are you doing up at 3 A.M.?" He asked.

"Uh...I had something on my mind and I needed someone other than Zim to talk to about." He sat down at his computer chair and leaned back.

"Shoot." He said.

"I-I'm one of the Tallest's daughters." He sat straight up.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" My eyes filled with unwanted tears and I turned away.

"I knew you'd hate me." I whimpered as tears rolled down my cheeks. I could almost feel his heart sink.

"Oh Jess...no no no I do not hate you that is totally not true, oh Jess..." He said as I cried harder. Just my luck Zim came down the elevator.

"DIB THING? WHY IS JESSE CRYING?" He screamed as he ran over and pulled me into his arms. He rubbed my back and cooed at me until my crying subdued a little.

"Zim, I honestly don't know why she's-" Dib started. Zim cut him off.

"We will talk LATER, Dib." He said, cutting the transmission. I quietly sobbed into Zim's chest. Zim picked me up and carried me to the living room.

"Jess honey wha'd you need to talk about?"

"Y-you wouldn't understand." I said as my crying subdued a little. I looked down at my hands and soon ended up falling asleep in Zim's arms.

I hated it when something seemed off about everything.

***************()()()*****************

When I woke up, Zim was gone and I was not happy.

"Zim?" I called, finding it wierd he would just leave without leaving a no-

Thats when I saw it on the fridge.

It was a note from Zim.

_Jesse, my dear,_

_I have good and bad news. Mostly bad news. _

_Soon after you feel asleep, I was chosen for a battle, and there is a slim chance I will return. If I don't return in two months, this means I am dead and I can't come back to you. I hate this as much as you do, I'm so sorry. I know your birthday week has sucked and if I come back I'll find a way to try to make it up to you, though I doubt I can. I love you so much._

_Jesse, my good news is that you may keep my base, and Gir, and Erin. I stored some money in the house, Erin knows where it is. Just ask her to show you and she will. Dib knows where I must be, he promised to take care of you if anything were to happen to me. Let him, I know you will. _

_Know that wherever I am I will always love you and I will NEVER regret anything that has gone on this past week. I'm so sorry I couldn't kiss you goodbye, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peacefull and that's how I wanted to remember you, I didn't want to see you cry because it breaks my heart when you do. I'm not going to be able to stand being away from you, but it has to be done honey._

_I will love you forever,_

_Zim._

His purple tears stained the page, as did mine. I fell to the floor and slammed my hands down.

"NO NO NO!" I screamed as I felt my heart break. "No no no no no no no!" I said through my tears. I continued to cry my heart out as I curled into a ball on the floor. I heard the door open and close, and in walked Dib as I hid my face.

"Oh Jess..." Dib said as he sat on the floor and put an arm around me. I didn't say anything, but I cuddled into him and continued to cry. After a couple of hours, I calmed down and just laid in Dib's arms. I got a knock at the door, and went to open it.

"Are you Jessemint Sparks?" Yes, my full name was Jessemint Sparks but I didn't tell a lot of people that. I nodded.

"I-I hate to tell you this, but Zim and the Almighty Tallest are nowhere to be found. We suspect they won't come back. I'm very sorry." He said. I slammed the door in his face and sat in front of the door and cried again.

I had lost too much in one day.

* * *

I walked to the city lake, I needed to take a swim. I walked into the freezing water, and let the currents pull me in. I swam around for a few minutes, then let my self be dragged under. A few minutes later, I resurfaced.

"I love you too, Zim." I said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Reactivating, Reactivating, Reactiveated." Three PAKs said in unison. Two tall Irkens, one with Red eyes and one with Purple eyes, along with a shorter Irken that had red eyes were currently in an Irken voot on Planet Irk. The shorter Irken stood and turned the voot on, and began to speed towards Earth. The other two woke up, and the one with red eyes looked up at the shorter one.

"Where are we going?"

"Earth. Back to Jesse."

* * *

_And that's the end of the first story! look out for the sequel, and...of course..._

_Review!_


End file.
